It is known that the presence of slag, gathering on the surface of the liquid metal bath after the casting wild steels in an ingot mold, causes a worsening in the physical characteristics of the material.
It is further known that the ideal solution would be that of removing the slag as soon as it gathers on the bath surface; however, that would have to be performed by an operator working in extremely bad conditions under the danger of the unavoidable wild splatters of the incandescent over oxidized metal.
A solution that has been tried was that of modifying the characteristics of the slag fluidity, so as to render the slag more fluid and thus reduce to the minimum its drawing down into the liquid bath during the connection of the latter before its setting and the consequent incorporation of the slag inclusions inside the solidified ingot. However, such macroinclusions, worsen the mechanical characteristics of the plate obtained by rolling from such ingots.